


Доктор Холстед

by Dr_Bilyk



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Bilyk/pseuds/Dr_Bilyk
Summary: Все в больнице были уверены, что Роудс и Холстед – настоящие враги, очень эмоционально обсуждающие лечение пациентов. Только после отпуска всё изменилось, поэтому Уилл готовился к тому, что скоро новая информация достигнет и его отделения.
Relationships: Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Kudos: 13





	Доктор Холстед

После длинного отпуска, Уилл приступил к работе с новыми силами, да ещё и с слишком довольной улыбкой на лице.

— Ты прямо сияешь, — засмеялась Натали, толкнув плечом Холстеда, — кстати, Коннор тоже брал отпуск.

— Какое совпадение, — Уилл удивлённо приподнял бровь, по второму кругу проматывая на планшете историю болезни пациента, пытаясь выяснить, насколько Мэннинг ничего не знает.

Все в больнице были уверены, что Роудс и Холстед — настоящие враги, очень эмоционально обсуждающие лечение пациентов. Большое значение сыграл перевод Коннора в другое отделение, повлиявший на полное устранение явных столкновений с Холстедом. Однако медперсонал остался при своём старом мнении по поводу их взаимоотношений. Никто не понял, что Уилл и Коннор после нескольких месяцев работы бок о бок решили встречаться. Просто они умели скрывать свои чувства, находясь в больнице, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, не иметь сложностей в работе.

Только после отпуска всё изменилось, и Уилл готовился к тому, что скоро новая информация достигнет и его отделения. Оба не хотели больше притворяться. Если ранее они это и делали, то из-за того, что боялись потерпеть неудачу в отношениях, которая даже ни разу не нависла угрозой над ними.

— Куда уезжал отдыхать? — Опираясь на стену, поинтересовалась Мэннинг, пока выдалась свободная минутка, — я заходила к тебе, но дома никого не было.

Уилл сдержал усмешку, на миг представив, что дверь открыл бы растрёпанный Коннор, который никогда не соблюдал мер предосторожности вопреки наставлениям Джея.

— Навещал дальних родственников, — уклончиво ответил Уилл, пожав плечами, — ничего увлекательного, да.

Если бы не поступление пострадавших, то Уилл безусловно проболтался бы, но Мэгги встряхнула всех свободных докторов, сначала перенаправив к самым тяжёлым в палаты.

— Нужны ещё доктора, — скомандовала Гудвин, которую оповестили о втором приезде пациентов, — Мэгги, займись этим. Обзвони отделения и вызови всех незанятых хирургов. Также необходимо передвинуть плановые операции, пока не справимся со срочными случаями.

Уилл остановил кровотечение у девушки, передав её в операционную, походу говоря, какие провёл мероприятия, и что вколол.

— Я понял, — уверенно произнёс Коннор, ловя на себе удивлённый взгляд Уилла, который настолько был занят пациентом, что, пока рассказывал её краткую историю, даже не взглянул на пришедшего хирурга.

— Ты…

— Мэгги вызвала всех свободных докторов, и я попал в эту категорию, — легко пожав плечами, усмехнулся Коннор, — вряд ли кто-то в такой шумихе обратит на «это» внимание.

Уилл не сдержал улыбки, с которой он проходил всё утро, придя на смену. Ему оставалось только глянуть в спину уходящего мужчины, быстро настраиваясь на долгую работу с десятком серьёзных больных.

Успев управиться с пострадавшими к концу смены, Уилл устало остановился около медсестринского поста, переводя дыхание. Оставалось около тридцати минут, и Холстед надеялся на отсутствие неожиданного пациента.

— Ты вовремя, — Мэгги кивнула в сторону мужчины и женщины, нервно ходящих по коридору, — они тебя искали.

— Меня? — Пытаясь припомнить всех пациентов, переспросил Холстед.

— Тебя, — хмыкнула женщина, а затем громко позвала родителей, — Вы хотели поговорить с Доктором Холстедом?

— Да, он занимался нашей девочкой, Катрин Райт, — взволнованно заговорила женщина, даже не смотря на Уилла.

— Я только осмотрел её, — тихо шепнул Холстед, чтобы только Мэгги услышала его.

— Вы уверены, что Вам нужен Доктор Холстед? — Засомневалась Локвуд, пробивая в базе лечащего врача Катрин Райт.

— Может я ошиблась, — разочарованно выдохнула женщина, чуть не плача, видя бейджик на Уилле.

Некоторое время Мэгги молчала, только переводя взгляд с монитора на Уилла и наоборот. Она бы засомневалась в точности данных, но в таком не могло быть ошибки. Пока Локвуд всё же обновляла информацию, подошла Натали с таким же усталым видом, что и сам Холстед.

— Это была чересчур тяжёлая смена, — вздохнула она, встав рядом с мужчиной, бросив быстрый вопросительный взгляд на пару, стоящую в нескольких шагах от них. Уилл только открыл рот, как Мэгги обратилась к родителям, говоря чётко и довольно громко:

— Пожалуйста, подождите немного. Доктор Холстед сейчас в другом отделении, но я уже вызвала его.

Недоумение на лице Мэннинг отразилось практически сразу после странных слов Мэгги. Она с подозрением глянула на Уилла, а затем наклонилась через стойку к Локвуд.

— Уилл что-то натворил? — Еле слышно спросила она, не понимая, почему Холстед, стоящий прямо здесь, оказался в другом отделении.

— Думаю, да, — усмехнулась Мэгги, замечая, что Уилл держался абсолютно обыденно, — неужели отпуск был взят неслучайно?

— Не поняла, — моргнула Натали, когда Локвуд попала точно в цель, подталкивая Уилла к чистосердечному признанию.

— Мне ещё надо сделать последний обход, — затараторил Холстед, сбегая, пока Натали не поняла и не устроила разнос.

Остановившись за углом, Уилл прижал руку ко лбу, точно не ожидав, что в первый день Коннор будет работать вместе с ним в одном отделении. Он знал, что правда об их браке всплывёт на поверхность с бешеной скоростью, ведь Коннор, не раздумывая, взял фамилию Уилла. И Гудвин не была против, ведь они работали в разных уголках больницы, никак не состыковываясь до моментов катастроф, чрезвычайных ситуаций, массовых происшествий.

По крайней мере, теперь Уилл мог сделать то, что давно хотел. Заметив спешащего Коннора, он резко схватил его за локоть, будто появившись из ниоткуда.

— Уилл, — только и охнул Коннор, когда Уилл настойчиво поцеловал его, негласно перечеркнув никому ненужные прятки.

Благодаря позднему времени, никого на пути и не было. Уилл без энтузиазма оторвался от губ Коннора, хитро улыбаясь, наблюдая за сменой эмоций на его лице.

— А можно ещё? — Не зная зачем, всё же уточнил Коннор, положив руки на талию мужчины, сразу целуя, чувствуя возбуждение лишь из-за отсутствия границ, так надоедавших в прошлом.

Несильно сжав ягодицы Коннора, Уилл почувствовал в таком привычном действии нечто новое — их первый поцелуй в пределах работы.

— Так, Холстед, тебя ждут, — хрипло произнёс Уилл, прикинув примерное время до того, как они окажутся дома, — я буду ждать тебя в машине.

— Хорошо, — довольно отозвался Коннор, поспешив в зал ожидания, на ходу приглаживая руками растрёпанные волосы, которые так любил трогать Уилл.

Подойдя к родителям прооперированной девушки, Коннор обрадовал их хорошим прогнозом, что всё прошло отлично, учитывая, насколько серьёзными были её травмы. Разрешив им навестить дочь, он повернулся к медсестринскому посту, дружелюбно улыбнувшись Мэгги и Натали. Обе женщины сверлили его взглядом.

— Что? — Наигранно удивлённо произнёс Коннор, собираясь пойти и переодеться, чтобы не заставлять Уилла его долго ждать.

— Коннор Холстед, — на пробу проговорила Мэгги.

— Невероятно, — Мэннинг всё ещё приходила в себя, обескураженная таким поворотом, — ты и Уилл, давно?

— Очень давно, — усмехнулся Коннор, испытав удовольствие, когда Натали замерла на месте, даже не предполагая, что Уилл сможет долго хранить такой секрет, — до завтра.

Махнув рукой, Коннор быстро ушёл, пересекаясь на выходе с Итаном, который беспечно шагал на свою смену, ещё не зная новостей.

Забравшись в машину, Коннор расслабленно занял переднее сиденье, сразу опустив ладонь поверх руки Уилла, мягко улыбнувшись ему.

— Всё равно их реакция не сравнится с реакцией твоего брата, — заливисто рассмеялся Коннор, вспомнив, как Джей неделю приходил к ним, посчитав, что Уилл разыграл его, проверяя, а правда ли они живут вместе.

— Конечно, учитывая, что ты теперь ещё и Холстед.

Отъезжая от больницы, оба мужчины продолжали смеяться, точно воспроизводя все нецензурные слова Джея, которые в скором времени были заменены крепкими объятиями брата Уилла и безоговорочной поддержкой.


End file.
